


two player game

by kagshina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagshina/pseuds/kagshina
Summary: Suga bites down on his lip, letting his eyes linger on Oikawa’s message. “I wasn’t actually going to respond right now,” Suga admits.Daichi looks even more amused. “Are you playing hard to get, Suga?”(Or: Oikawa’s a mystery waiting to be discovered, and Suga has always liked puzzles.)
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 385





	two player game

**Author's Note:**

> i've wanted to write oisuga forever and it finally happened! thank u seb for reading through this <3

When Oikawa Tooru disappears suddenly at the end of their practice match, Sugawara Koushi doesn’t think much of it.

It’s not until later, when Iwaizumi approaches him and asks, “Have you seen Oikawa?” that he starts to consider the state Oikawa was in when he walked out the doors.

He was… sad, maybe? 

“I think he went outside,” Suga says. “I’ll go take a look.” 

“Oh, that’s okay, I ca—“

Suga brushes him off with an easy smile. “Don’t worry about it!” 

Iwaizum’si face twists, like he’s about to insist, so Suga gives him a quick wave and heads for the door before he has the chance. “I’ll be right back!”

He’s not entirely sure why he’d been so insistent that _he_ be the one to go after Oikawa, but there’s something about a potentially upset Oikawa that intrigues him. After all, it was Aoba Johsai that had won the first practice match, so what exactly did he have to be upset about? 

The doors fall shut behind Suga, and after a quick scan of the surroundings leaves him with nothing, he moves to check the side of the building. Surely enough, there’s Oikawa, sitting on the ground with his back against the wall. Suga stops, unsure where to go from here. He hadn’t thought that far ahead when he’d decided to hunt down Seijoh’s captain. 

He stares, not on purpose, but because he can’t help himself. He’s never had a chance to look at Oikawa like this before—up close, not in the contexts of a game. 

He’s interested, to say the least, in what makes Oikawa, Oikawa. There’s a lot more than meets the eye, he thinks. Now that he’s closer, it’s not so much sadness he sees as it is frustration, his face pulled together, hands clenched into fists at his side. 

Oikawa’s hair is slightly disheveled from their match, and Suga can’t help the stray thought that roams into his brain; _it looks good like that._

Naturally, the setter chooses that moment to realize he’s not alone, meeting Suga’s stare with curiosity, and hidden deeper, what looks to be embarrassment. 

“You’re not Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says simply, and Suga finds himself at a loss for words under that all knowing gaze. 

“Uh, no. Should I…?”

“No, no.” Oikawa waves him off. “Iwa-chan would only scold me. He’s such a mom sometimes,” Oikawa says with a tsk. His demeanor changes, lip curving upward. “Did you come out here looking for me, Mr. Refreshing?” 

Something about that smug smile slaps Suga back into reality, and whatever words he’d lost find their way back to him. “The next match is starting soon. Wouldn’t want to start without you.”

Oikawa smiles, wide and inviting, but there’s not a thing about it that feels real. “Of course not! I apologize for running off like this, very rude of me.” 

Intentional or not, Oikawa gives him an in, and Suga would be a fool not to take it. “Everyone needs to catch their breath sometimes. Is there something on your mind?” He asks, innocent enough. “You looked upset.” 

Oikawa’s lip twitches, his perfect picture smile faltering for only a second before he’s back in full cheer. “Like you said, everyone needs to catch their breath sometime! No need to be worried.” 

Suga bites back the smile that threatens to peak through his serious demeanor. “I wasn’t worried,” he says, and it feels like a win, somehow. He wonders if that’s how every conversation with Oikawa is: a competition to see how much bullshit there is to be found. 

He holds out his hand, mirroring Oikawa’s charm with a wide smile of his own. “Well, we’d better be headed back!” He says, and Oikawa’s hand is cool from the outside air as he lets Suga pull him up. 

Oikawa’s gaze sends a shiver down Suga’s spine, and damn, now it feels like maybe Oikawa has the upper hand. _That stupid stare,_ it takes out everyone in it’s path. 

“Thanks for finding me, Refreshing,” Oikawa hums, the words hanging in the air as he takes the lead, leaving Suga to stare for a halted moment until he’s jogging to catch up with him at the door. 

“Oi, idiot. Where the hell did you run off to?” Iwaizumi asks as soon as they step inside. It’s easy to miss the concern under the harshness of his tone, but Suga senses it nonetheless. The way his eyes scan Oikawa for a few seconds too long, like he’s trying to read an unreadable book. 

“Always so mean, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says with a pout, evading the question entirely. “Let’s get this second match started, shall we? I’m ready to crush Karasuno and take the win!” He flashes his signature smile in Kageyama’s direction, who scowls and pointedly looks away. 

Suga watches as Oikawa walks to his side of the net, Iwaizumi following, but not before mouthing a silent “thank you” to Suga, who offers a thumbs up in response. 

From the sidelines, Suga follows the game, but his eyes keep drifting to Oikawa, the way he steps, the way he jumps, the way he calculates his opponents moves before they’re made. He might not be a genius like Kageyama, but his talent speaks for itself. 

Oikawa steps up to serve, and just before the ball flies into the air, Oikawa’s gaze crosses the court and lands on Suga, and then— _and then he winks._ There’s no mistaking it for anything else.

Suga freezes, and within a second, Oikawa’s full attention is back on the ball, his feet off the ground as he makes a perfect serve. Seijoh gets the point, but Karasuno later takes the match. 

The third match passes in a blur, and when Suga gets in, he’s on top of his game, like he’s got a point to prove. They may be playing against Seijoh, but for a moment, it feels like he and Oikawa are the only ones on the court, like it’s a challenge to see who’ll back down first. Suga’s never been one to give up, or in. 

In the end, Karasuno loses 1:2, but Suga gets an idea that might just leave him out on top. He rushes up to Kiyoko, offering a polite smile. “Do you have a pen and a piece of paper I could borrow?”

“Oh,” she starts, blinking. “Yeah, sure. Here you go.” She hands him a pen and a notebook and he scribbles out a quick message before gratefully handing them back. 

“Thanks so much!” He says, running off before she has a chance to respond. He slips the note in the side of Oikawa’s gym bag when no one’s looking.

**_Oikawa, if you want to talk about why you needed to take a breath during our practice match, feel free to send me a text! My ears are always open. :)_ **

At the bottom, in perfectly neat handwriting, is his phone number. 

Oikawa waits three days before Suga’s phone finally chimes with a message from an unknown number. He’s grabbing lunch with Daichi when it happens, and whatever Daichi is saying goes straight through one ear and out the next, his attention pulled to his phone. 

**[Unknown Number]** _Hello Mr. Refreshing! While I appreciate you reaching out, it’s unnecessary. However, I’m inclined to believe you didn’t just give me your number out of the kindness of your heart. Would I be correct in that assumption, Suga-chan?_

“Who’s that?” Daichi asks, but Suga’s too busy re reading the message to fully comprehend the question. 

“Hmm?” Suga hums, trying to think of a suitable response to Oikawa’s text. 

“Who texted you?” Daichi asks this time, louder. “You’re grinning at your phone and it’s a little creepy, to be honest.”

Suga’s eyes shoot up, his cheeks suddenly warmer than they were just a moment ago. “It’s uh… no one,” he settles on, pathetically.

Daichi raises an eyebrow. “You don’t usually keep secrets from me, Suga.” He sounds more curious than upset, thankfully. 

Suga scratches the back of his head, trying to figure a way out of this. He doesn’t want to lie, but he doesn’t want to tell the truth, either. That doesn’t leave him with many options. 

“Okay, okay,” Suga relents. “It’s _someone._ But it’s probably nothing, so I don’t want to make a thing out of something that isn’t anything.” 

With each word, Daichi’s lip pulls upward. By the time Suga’s finished, he’s got a fully formed grin. “You like this person.”

“No!” Suga says on reflex, and then— “Well, maybe. I don’t really know them that well.” 

“But you want to?” Daichi asks. 

Suga nods. Oikawa’s a mystery waiting to be unraveled, and Suga has always liked games. 

“Then by all means, don’t let me get in the way. Go ahead and respond.” 

Suga bites down on his lip, letting his eyes linger on Oikawa’s message. “I wasn’t actually going to respond right now,” Suga admits. 

Daichi looks even more amused. “Are you playing hard to get, Suga?” 

“It’s fun that way,” Suga says with a sigh, deciding he can talk to Daichi about this without telling him the _who_ that this is about. “I can’t respond until tomorrow at the earliest.” 

“You’ve clearly put a lot of thought into this,” Daichi says with a laugh. “Did he text you first?”

“Mmm,” Suga says. “But I gave him my phone number.” 

Daichi nods, contemplative. “So what do you like about him?” He asks, and Suga considers this for a moment.

“He doesn’t believe in giving up,” Suga says slowly, propping his elbow on the table and letting his head rest in it. “He’s got a lot of sides to him, but he only really shows one or two. He’s just interesting, I guess.” 

Suga notices the way Daichi’s lip threatens to pull up, but he manages to keep it down, expression serious. “He sounds like you.”

Suga looks off to the side, thoughtful. “I hadn’t really thought about it like that,” he admits, but he can see where Daichi’s coming from. 

Suga smiles then, eyes meeting Daichi’s. “Oh, and he’s hot.” 

Daichi snorts. “Hot and interesting, that’s your type.” 

A whole 28 hours after Oikawa texts him, Suga decides it’s time to text back. He collapses onto his bed, staring at the message for what feels like the hundredth time. It doesn’t take him long to write out a response, considering how much time he’s had to think it over. 

**[Suga]** _Hey Oikawa! Sorry for the late response, I got your message yesterday when I was out with a friend and then forgot about it. But I’m glad you decided to put my number to use, even if you don’t need someone to talk to. As always, your observation skills have proven to be on point. I have a feeling I’m not alone in my intentions, though. And just Suga is fine, by the way. :)_

He presses send and looks smugly at the message, a slight thrill going through him. He drops his phone to the side, thinking his work is done for the day. 

And then, because the universe has decided that Suga shall not rest, he gets a text. He expects it to be from Daichi, or someone else on the team. Maybe a question about practice. He’s definitely not expecting Oikawa, a whole three minutes after Suga sent a response. 

But when he thinks about it, it makes complete sense. It’s just Oikawa changing the rules. Suga has always thought of himself as someone easy to adapt. Rolling onto his stomach, he opens the message. If Oikawa’s changing the rules, he’ll play along. 

**[Oikawa]** _Don’t worry about it, just Suga! We all get busy. Well, it would seem we’re on the same page. Were you headed to bed, or do you have some time to talk?_

It’s a little past ten, and Suga _was_ planning on going to sleep, but what’s an hour missed? He grins down at his phone, typing out a response. 

**[Suga]** _Thank you for being so understanding! What is it you wanted to talk about?_

 **[Oikawa]** _Nothing in particular. Have you ever played 21 questions?_

Suga blinks, re reading the text multiple times. That’s not what he’d been expecting, which falls in line with everything about Oikawa. Expect the unexpected; he should probably stop expecting at all. 

**[Suga]** _I’m familiar with the game. Eager to get to know me, huh?_

 **[Oikawa]** _It’s a two way street, I’m sure! I have no intention of hiding my interest in you._

Suga lets out a breath, curling himself into his covers while trying to suppress his excitement. He wishes he could text Daichi, but he’s probably asleep, and Suga doesn’t want to get into the _who_ yet. 

He thinks about sending an ice breaker question, something easy, but Oikawa’s given him an in and it’s his turn to change the rules 

**[Suga]** _I’ll go first, then. Why’d you really go outside during the practice match?_

There’s no reason, of course, for Oikawa to tell him the truth, but for some reason, Suga thinks that he might. 

**[Oikawa]** _Just can’t leave it alone, can you? Well, if you must know, I was feeling somewhat insecure. Genius setters really get on my nerves._

Suga startles at his honesty, wondering how many people get to see this side of Oikawa. _He wants to see more of it._

 **[Suga]** _Yeah, I get that._

Suga might not be as skilled as Oikawa, but he’s still driven, and it’s easy to feel insecure when being compared to Kageyama. 

**[Oikawa]** _But then I remembered what an idiot Kageyama is, and I felt a lot better! ^-^_

 **[Oikawa]** _Now, for my question! Why did you start playing volleyball?_

 **[Suga]** _Daichi and Asahi were interested too, and at the time, the club had done well at nationals. Even when we realized the team wasn't as strong as it used to be, I just couldn't give it up. Being on the team felt right, I guess._

It’s true that Suga hasn’t played in many official matches, but for him, it’s always been about more than that. For him, it’s about the team as a whole, about taking the opportunities as they come. 

**[Suga]** _Why do you like volleyball?_

 **[Oikawa]** _I’m glad you stayed, otherwise you wouldn’t have met me!_

 **[Oikawa]** _I feel alive when I’m playing, like there’s nothing in the world I can’t do. And when I lose, it only makes me want to be stronger. I like the way it pushes me. And the people of course! My team adores me, naturally. (*^ -^*)_

 **[Suga]** _Oh yeah, it’s obvious how much Iwaizumi ~adores~ you._

 **[Oikawa]** _Iwa-chan acts mean but he’d be lost without me_

 **[Oikawa]** _Hmmmm, how many people have you dated, Suga? (it’s making me sad that I can’t give you a nickname (╯︵╰,))_

 **[Suga]** _And you’d be lost without him, I assume. That depends, dating as in gone on a date with or an exclusive relationship? (you can call me Koushi, if it makes you feel better)_

 **[Oikawa]** _Let’s go with exclusive!（⌒_⌒）(oh, it makes me feel ~much~ better! thanks, koushi.)_

 **[Suga]** _Just two. Same question to you. (no problem, tooru.)_

 **[Oikawa]** _You have me beat! I’ve only been in one. Too busy with volleyball, I suppose. But I’ve been on many dates, and had to turn down many confessions! ヽ(^◇^*)/_

 **[Suga]** _Well now you’re just trying to impress me._

 **[Oikawa]** _Is it working?_

 **[Suga]** _Maybe._

They go on like that, texting back and forth through the night. Suga’s not sure if they ever actually get to 21 questions, or if they go further than that, but sometime between four and five AM he falls asleep with his phone in hand. 

At six, his alarm goes off. 

Suga rolls into practice the next day with a yawn, his body worn down with exhaustion. Make it through this, and then he can go home and sleep, he reminds himself. 

He jumps at the hand that lands on his back, relaxing when he finds that it’s just Asahi. “You alright, Suga?” his friend asks. “You look kind of…. uh, Dachi says you’ve been tired all day.” 

_Bad,_ Suga fills in the blank. He looks kind of bad. “One hour of sleep,” Suga explains, fighting off another yawn. He yearns for the days when he could pull all nighters and still be full of energy. 

Asahi frowns. “Oh, that’s not good. Couldn’t sleep?” 

“Heh,” Suga chuckles. “Something of the sort.”

“He was up late texting his _crush,”_ Daichi supplements, appearing from behind. 

Asahi’s eyes widen, moving from Daichi to Suga as if trying to find the truth. “You have a crush?!” 

Suga puts a hand to his heart, letting out a dramatic breath. “Daichi, how could you betray me like this?” 

Daichi shrugs with a laugh. “It’s what you get for staying up so late. Was it worth it?”

Suga offers a cheeky grin. “Without a doubt.”

“Dang, you’ve got it bad, huh?” Asahi says, clearly amused with this turn of events. He imagines their reactions to finding out that Oikawa Tooru, rival setter and extraordinaire, is the one keeping him up all night. 

“I’ve got it… a normal amount,” Suga counters, refusing to give in. Maybe he’s got it bad, maybe he doesn’t. Either way, he’s not going to _admit_ it. 

Fortunately, practice helps to wake him up rather than put him further to sleep. He’d half expected to be a sleepless zombie by the end of it, but after warm ups and some light running, he finds himself far more energized. 

But it’s not just his body waking up, it’s his mind, too, preoccupied with thoughts of Oikawa and their conversation last night. He’s going to ask him out, he decides. Before Oikawa gets the chance. 

And naturally, with that silent declaration comes a volleyball to his head. 

“I’m so sorry!” Hinata squeaks from the opposite side of the net.

“Dumbass!” Kageyama says, whacking him. Hinata scowls at Kageyama for a brief moment before the guilt returns to his face. 

Suga laughs, waving them off. “Don’t mind!” He tells them. “That was my bad. I should’ve been paying more attention.” 

He can feel Daichi’s eyes boring into him and surely enough, when he turns around, Daichi is watching him with a knowing smile. Suga holds out a finger, shaking his head. “Not a word.”

Daichi shakes his head innocently. “I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“Then not a thought,” Suga amends, to which Daichi laughs. 

Suga manages to make it through the remainder of practice without any balls to the head, which he counts as a blessing. 

“Don’t stay up all night!” Daichi demands as they leave the clubroom, and Suga promises he won’t. Even if Oikawa wanted to have another 7 hour long texting marathon, Suga doesn’t think his body would let him. 

He grabs his phone from the pocket of his gym bag, as casual as can be. He’s not expecting a text from Oikawa. Honestly, he could care less if Oikawa texted him. It’s not like—

On his lockscreen, there’s a text from Oikawa. The relief that floods through him is all the evidence he needs to prove that _yeah,_ Asahi was right; he’s got it bad. And for Seijoh’s captain of all people.

 **[Oikawa]** _Have a good practice, Koushi! I hope you’re not too tired from staying up with me (~￣▽￣)~_

 **[Suga]** _I managed to survive with only one volleyball to the head, so I’m not complaining._

 **[Oikawa]** _One volleyball too many! Iwa-chan throws them at me all the time, they hurt (⊙﹏⊙✿)_

 **[Suga]** _Haha as much as I want to take your side I feel like if he’s doing it, you probably deserve it_

 **[Oikawa]** _You’re supposed to be on my side, Koushi!_

 **[Suga]** _Well… you know what might make it easier for me to be on your side? If we got lunch together._

 **[Oikawa]** _Are you asking me out on a date? w(°ｏ°)w Because obviously I accept. I’m a little annoyed though, I was planning on asking you._

 **[Suga]** _Beat you to it :) When are you free?_

 **[Oikawa]** _How about Sunday?_

 **[Suga]** _Sunday is perfect! And now I’m gonna go crash_

 **[Suga]** _And I probably will end up dreaming about you since I’m talking to you right before falling asleep_

 **[Oikawa]** _Goodnight, Koushi! I hope you have fun with dream me (◡‿◡✿)_

When Sunday rolls around, Suga’s stomach is all wound up in knots. Texting Oikawa is one thing, but a _date?_ What if he messes it up and Oikawa doesn’t want to go on a second? Then Suga will have to see him at games and hear his name everywhere and—

 _Breath,_ Suga reminds himself. He exhales, scanning his appearance in the mirror for what feels like the 50th time. Black jeans. light grey jacket, and a pastel blue scarf; it’s a simple look, but he thinks he pulls it off well. 

With no reason to stall any longer, Suga makes his way downstairs. Oikawa chose a coffee shop that’s a reasonable distance from both of them for their first date. It’s a small place that Suga’s walked past before but never actually gone inside. Oikawa swears by it though, so Suga has high hopes. 

He expects to be the first there; he is ten minutes early after all, but surely enough, as he walks up to the shop, there’s Oikawa standing out front. His lip instinctively pulls up. “Did you just get here?”

“Five minutes ago,” Oikawa says with a shrug, smiling. 

“Are you early to all your dates?” Suga asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Oikawa’s smile pulls into a cheeky grin. “Only the ones that matter.” 

Suga shakes his head, trying to keep his smile from growing wider. “You must be a heartbreaker, if you’re going on dates that don’t matter.”

“Don’t worry,” Oikawa says, smooth and reassuring. “I don’t plan on breaking your heart.”

“How charming,” Suga chuckles. “Are we going to stand out here the whole date or were you going to buy me coffee?”

Oikawa laughs, and it’s so unlike any of the sounds he’s heard so far. It’s carefree in a way Oikawa usually isn’t, and Suga automatically wants to make it happen again. “So I’m buying, huh?” Oikawa asks, holding the door open for Suga. 

Suga makes his way into the shop, immediately impressed. “I asked, you buy.” He glances around, taking in the plant filled atmosphere. It’s small and cozy, the perfect place to hole up and study for hours on end. “This place is cute.”

Oikawa nods, looking around proudly. “I never disappoint.” 

“There’s still time,” Suga says, and there’s that laugh again. Suga’s a lost cause, but he doesn’t need Oikawa knowing that. They step into the small line, Suga eyeing the menu above. “Do you know what you’re getting?” He asks curiously. 

“I always get a white mocha, even though Iwa-chan likes to judge me. He’s such a bully,” Oikawa pouts, but Suga can see the care behind it. They’ve got an interesting relationship, those two. There’s a part of him that can’t help but wonder if they’ve ever been more than friends.

“I love white mochas,” Suga says. He’s always been a fan of sweet things. “I was thinking about getting the matcha latte, but maybe with an extra scoop of matcha. Oh, and almond milk.” 

Oikawa tsks. “Such an expensive date.”

“Oh yeah,” Suga agrees. “My six dollar drink is going to make you go broke. I hope I’m worth it.”

Oikawa’s expression goes soft all the sudden, and Suga has no idea how he does that, flipping switches left and right. It’s hard to keep up. “I think you are. Hell, I’d even buy you a seven dollar drink if that’s what your heart desired.” 

“So kind.” Suga laughs, eyes staying on Oikawa as he places their order. Now that they’re here, he has no idea what he was so worried about before. Being with Oikawa like this, when he’s not some grand king of the court, is easy. 

How many people judge him before they know him? How many people write him off as cold or annoying? It’s hard to believe, Suga thinks, that there are people who can’t see the heart underneath. All those walls that Oikawa puts up, they’re pretty easy to break with a push. Not even a hard push, really. 

They slide into one of the corner tables, getting lost in a conversation about volleyball that somehow brings them to their families, and then their friends, and what feels like a hundred other things along the way.

They stay well past finishing their drinks, a few silences falling between them, but nothing close to awkwardness. It might be the best date Suga’s ever been on, and he doesn’t want it to end just yet. 

“There’s a garden near here,” Suga says casually, and if at all possible, Oikawa’s smile grows brighter. 

“Then let’s go,” he says, not a second to consider. 

They take a million photos. Every flower they pass, ridiculous poses, too many selfies for reasonable people; they even get some random stranger to take a few pictures of them together. 

He likes this side of Oikawa. The side that lets go completely, that isn’t concerned with what the rest of the world thinks. It’s silly and stupid and beautiful, and it makes Suga’s heart catch in his chest. 

“I think I’m gonna send one of these to Daichi,” Suga says. “I didn’t tell him my date was with you, so I’m pretty curious what his response will be.”

Oikawa beams. “If you send one to Daichi I’ll send one to Iwaizumi.”

And with that. they’re scrolling through the abundance of photos, deciding which photo should break the big reveal. In the end, they choose the same photo: It’s one that was taken for them, Oikawa grinning and flashing a peace sign, with Suga on one knee holding a flower to Oikawa. 

**[Suga]** _Went to the garden with my date! {IMG}_

The second they press send, they erupt into laughter, giggling like fools. The laughter dies down, and they’re left looking at one another, a silence settling between them. Oikawa’s eyes search his, and Suga can’t help but drift to Oikawa’s lips. 

Apparently, that’s exactly what Oikawa was waiting for, because he leans in slowly and—

Suga’s phone chimes with a text. Damn Daichi and his fast responses! Reluctantly, they pull away in favor of checking the message. Suga holds the phone out, giving them both a clear view of Daichi’s reaction.

 **[Daichi]** _Wait… is that Oikawa? Suga are you on a date with Oikawa???_

 **[Daichi]** _Were you kidnapped by Seijoh???_

Suga cracks up. “He never sends more than one question mark,” Suga says between laughs. “What should I say back?” 

“Send him one of the selfies,” Oikawa says, leaning in, their legs pressed as close as can be. Suga delights in the warmth, scrolling through the selfies they took earlier. He chooses one with their faces pressed together, toothy smiles visible in all their glory. 

**[Suga]** _Hehe {IMG}_

Oikawa peeks over his shoulder. “I can’t believe you just sent _hehe_ over text. No wonder I like you.” 

“I think you’re rubbing off on me,” Suga says, glancing from Oikawa’s eyes to the phone in his hand. “Has Iwaizumi responded to you yet?” Oikawa presses the home screen button on his phone and surely enough, there’s a text from “Iwa-chan (✿◠‿◠)” on the screen, reading: _Oh so that’s who you’ve been pining after since that practice match lol._

Suga never would have pegged Iwaizumi as an _lol_ kind of guy, but he doesn’t have time to focus on that because Oikawa’s _blushing_ and it might be the cutest thing in the entire world. 

“Well that’s embarrassing,” Oikawa says simply. 

Suga nods, trying and failing to suppress a smile. “Yeah, it really is.” His eyes wander to Oikawa’s lips once again. “I think I know how you can make me forget about it.” 

Oikawa looks at him, eyebrow raised slightly, knowing. “Oh yeah?” He asks, leaning in with the words.

“Mmm,” Suga hums, closing the gap between them. It’s a short kiss, but it still manages to twist his heart in all the right ways. “So when’s our second date?” Suga breaths, their faces hardly pulled apart. 

“So eager, Koushi,” Oikawa all but purrs, and it makes Suga laugh.

“You’re not as sexy as you try to be,” Suga says, earning a pout. 

“Don’t be mean.”

“Don’t worry, it’s why I like you.” 

Oikawa leans in slightly, his pout shifting into the ghost of a smile. “I said it first.”

Suga’s lip curves upward as he mirrors Oikawa, meeting him halfway. “It’s always a competition with you.”

“You love it,” Oikawa says before he closes the gap.

As far as first dates go, it’s not bad. 

The following Friday, Oikawa strolls into the end of Karasuno’s practice like he belongs there. Suga hears the moment the door opens, and he greets him with a cheery wave. “Hey Tooru!” He calls, and the entire gym goes silent, minus the sound of a volleyball hitting the ground.

Oikawa acts like all eyes haven’t stopped on him, and Suga would be lying if he said he wasn’t loving every second of it. “I’ll just wait over here until practice is over,” Oikawa says, leaning against the wall. 

Suga nods, and when he turns around the rest of the team (not counting the third years, who Suga was kind enough to tell beforehand) rushes to act like they hadn’t been watching Oikawa Tooru, captain of Seijoh, tell Suga he was waiting for him.

Hinata and Kageyama start bickering, until finally Hinata asks the question everyone else is thinking. “Uh, Suga-san, why is the grand king here?” His face is all squished together, and then suddenly, out of nowhere, his eyes go wide. “Are you guys practicing together?!?” 

Suga really shouldn’t be surprised that of all places, that’s where Hinata’s mind went, but he still feels himself laughing involuntarily. “Uh, no,” he says, shaking his head. “Tooru’s picking me up for our date.” 

Hinata’s eyes go wider than Suga realized was possible. _“Wahhhhh-ohhhh,”_ Hinata exhales, like this is simply too much for his brain to process all at once. Kageyama elbows him. “Stop staring off into space, stupid Hinata,” Kageyama scolds, and just like that, they’re bickering again. Suga chuckles, feeling a hand on his back. 

“You’re evil,” Daichi tells him.

Suga flashes an innocent smile. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments make the writer's world go round <3


End file.
